My New Papa is Lolicon?
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi Black Ops yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

Bagi Naruto Uzumaki, libur dari tugas selama dua bulan ini adalah sebuah hadiah yang sangat besar baginya. Namun hujan di waktu sore yang kini melanda daerah kotanya bukanlah suatu hal yang ia inginkan, rencananya dia ingin _jogging_ di taman dan kemudian kembali ke rumah, lalu cuaca buruk ini mengubah nasib hidupnya.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, dia kini duduk di sofa sambil menghadap ke layar TV berukuran tiga puluh dua inch yang tampak tak sedikitpun menggugah ketertarikannya, meskipun pada dasarnya yang sedang ditampilkan di layar kaca itu adalah sebuah acara komedi.

Sebagai agen profesional pemerintah yang memiliki pangkat di atas _FBI_ dan _CIA_ , Naruto adalah salah satu agen yang memiliki umur termuda. 28 tahun adalah umur yang mencengangkan jika disandingkan dengan pangkat Operasi Rahasia atau yang paling sering didengar sebagai, _Black Ops_.

Agen dengan pangkat _Black Ops_ ini memiliki kemampuan yang mencakup segala jenis badan operasi, namun perbedaannya, mereka bergerak tanpa dilihat, tanpa didengar, tanpa dirasakan, dan tahu-tahu sebuah kepala buronan pasti akan tercoreng dari daftar yang dicari.

Sangat mengesankan. Dan karena begitu mengesankanlah pemerintah sampai lupa kalau mereka yang merupakan anggota kesatuan keamanan yang paling dirahasiakan identitasnya itu tetap mempunyai batas tenaga dan daya tahan. Oleh karena itu, berhubung pemerintah masih ingat kalau mereka tetaplah manusia, mereka akhirnya diberi jangka waktu libur selama dua bulan penuh.

Dan menurut Naruto, liburan selama dua bulan itu adalah hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Karena apa yang dialaminya selama dua hari terakhir dirinya menjalani liburan ini hanya bisa diungkapkan dengan satu kata, membosankan.

Namun, rasa perasaan itu tiba-tiba pupus saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan yang berdebam dari arah pintu masuk rumahnya berada. Ketertarikan membuat Naruto segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, dan pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu menuju sumber suara yang terus mengisi kesunyian rumahnya.

Dan saat dia membuka pintu tersebut, yang didapatinya adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang basah kuyup dan sedang menangis.

"Kumohon, tolong..."

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **Disclaime: Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, family, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 1: Please, Take My Daughter.**

Sebagai seorang yang sudah dilatih sedimikian rupa untuk bisa memiliki potensi bertempur serta intelejensi tinggi, Naruto merasakan ada hal yang tak beres jika melihat raut wajah gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang yang sudah lepek seluruhnya ini.

Segera Naruto berjongkok agar bisa menatap lurus gadis yang kini sudah sesenggukan parah, disamping itu warna putih pucat serta bibir yang menggigil menandakan kalau gadis pirang ini sudah terlalu lama ternaungi oleh hujan.

"Sekarang, jelaskan dengan pelan apapun yang telah terjadi padamu."

Gadis itu bergeleng cepat, "Bisakah Kakak menolong Ibuku? Dia terluka, dan sedang ada di sana!" Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah arah di luar halaman.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis kecil ini, namun wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan ketakutan, membuatnya tak bisa mengambil pilihan apapun lagi selain mengangguk.

Sejenak gadis itu tersenyum lebar, namun cepat-cepat dia menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeret pria itu meninggalkan rumah.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto akhirnya berhenti diseret ke sebuah halte bus yang dimana di sana tergeletak seorang wanita yang memakai daster berwarna hijau muda. Lalu sebuah noda kehitaman langsung menarik insting Naruto agar segera mendekat ke wanita itu, dengan penerangan yang seadanya dari lampu halte, Naruto masih dapat menyadari apa jenis noda kehitaman tersebut dan apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

' _Luka tembak?'_ Pria dengan rambut pirang itu kembali berdiri dan merogoh saku celananya, setelah mengetik beberapa nomor akhirnya dia berbicara. "Ambulan, cepat datang ke sebuah halte bus jalan..."

 **[...]**

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang keluar, Naruto masih duduk menunggu di depan ruang ICU dengan tubuh yang berbalutkan handuk yang tadi sempat diberi oleh salah seorang perawat. Di sisi kirinya, gadis pirang yang tadi menyeretnya paksa dan berhujan-hujanan kini duduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Handuk berwarna _pink_ yang menutupi puncak kepala gadis itu bergerak ketika Naruto mengusapnya dengan pelan, membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Pria yang pada dasarnya selalu tegas dalam setiap tindakannya itu kini harus dipaksa tersenyum agar gadis yang kini menatapnya itu bisa sedikit tenang, "Ibumu akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Dalam nada bicaranya yang terdengar menenangkan itu, pada dasarnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kini sedang berkecamuk menjadi permasalahan di dalam kepalanya.

Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya tentang apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan wanita itu tertembak, dan siapakah pelaku penembakan wanita ini.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi di dalam kepalanya, namun renungan pria dengan rambut pirang itu teralihkan pada suara kecil nan lembut saat di dengar.

"Kakak, terima kasih sudah bersedia menolong Ibu. Karena Kakak adalah satu-satunya yang mau menolong Ibu." Gadis kecil yang memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau kebiruan itu tersenyum, membuat Naruto sekali lagi harus membuat sebuah lengkungan atas pada setiap sudut bibirnya.

Namun otaknya kembali memproses kata yang membuatnya sedikit terpancing oleh amarah, _' Satu-satunya?!'_

 **[...]**

Setelah hampir empat jam menunggu, wanita yang Naruto selamatkan nyawanya itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar. Iris mata yang berwarna biru keunguan itu menginspeksi apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ia punya, dirinya tahu kalau saat ini dirinya ada di salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit.

Namun perhatiannya begitu saja teralihkan saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah dengkuran halus yang berada tepat di samping tubuhnya, dan wanita itu seketika tersenyum saat melihat kalau putri semata wayangnya sedang terlelap dengan posisi duduk.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah mendingan?"

Wanita itu hampir saja berjengit kaget saat ada bariton suara yang tiba-tiba saja menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu. Dia hampir saja panik kalau Naruto tidak terlebih dahulu menampakkan diri di samping putrinya yang sedang tertidur, ada rasa lega ketika sosok yang ia lihat berbeda gambaran dengan sosok yang ia pikirkan.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menolong saya."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar bagaimana nada bicara dan gaya formalitas yang dipakai oleh wanita pirang ini. Sebagai seorang agen yang sudah memiliki berbagai pengalaman mengawal orang-orang penting, Naruto tahu kalau nada bicara seperti ini biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting ataupun seorang miliyuner, lebih tepatnya wanita yang menjadi istri seorang miliyuner.

"Lalu, bisa kaujelaksan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" jeda sejenak, "Siapa dirimu dan siapa yang mengejarmu?"

Wanita yang sedang terbarin lemah itu memberikan beberapa saat ekstra untuk menatap pria bujang yang memiliki umur lebih tua darinya itu, lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. "Melihat dari semua sudut pandang yang ada pada dirimu, aku menyadari kalau kau ini bukanlah orang biasa yang kebetulan diseret paksa oleh putriku, benar 'kan?" Naruto terdiam. "Dan melihat bagaimana aku bisa dirawat di salah satu ruang VIP Rumah Sakit ini, aku juga menyadari kalau penghasilan kerjamu tiap bulan pasti melebihi dari gaji seorang pekerja swasta manapun, benar 'kan?"

Naruto tetap tak bergeming, "Kau belum menjawab satupun pertanyaanku."

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, "Namaku adalah Shion Yamanaka, dan putriku ini namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang kedua, mungkin yang mengejarku tadi adalah anak buah dari suamiku... yang mungkin saat ini sudah menjadi seorang mantan suami."

Naruto terdiam lagi, otaknya mulai memproses segala pengetahuan yang saat ini ia terima, namun itu belum cukup. "Lalu –"

" _Nee_ , bisakah kau bersedia lagi untuk membantuku lagi?"

Naruto langsung bungkam.

"...Tolong, ambil putriku dan ajak dia hidup bersamamu."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

A/N: Wuoooooohhhhhhh... Ino jadi Dedek imut nan polos nan imut lagi nan polos lagi :v Lolz.

Satu Fic terbaru persembahan dari saya yang tampan bukan buatan ini :v dengan genre drama yang pasti bisa bikin Anda sekalian terbang dan kemudian jatuh lagi.

Dan seperti biasa, mungkin untuk pertama-tama jalan ceritanya masih samar-samar.

Secara word, cerita ini akan saya setarakan dengan [Time Loop], bahkan secara alurnya juga yang pasti bisa membuat bingung.

Namun perbedaannya, cerita ini memiliki beberada adegan penuh aksi.

Baiklah, jika ada yang ingin Anda pertanyakan. Bisa langsung PM saya yang Lolicon bukan buatan ini :v

Dan saya berharap, akan ada pembaca yang berkenan memberikan Fav/Fol-nya pada cerita ini.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	2. Chapter 2

Malam hari, adalah sebagian waktu dimana biasa digunakan oleh seluruh makhluk hidup untuk mengistirahatkan fisik dan mental yang kelelahan. Namun berbeda halnya dengan pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang kini masih harus membuat otaknya bekerja pada malam hari.

Pria yang merupakan agen dengan pangkat Operasi Rahasia itu sudah hampir dua jam berturut-turut menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan sebuah foto wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Shion Yamanaka. Di samping foto tersebut ada kumpulan data dan info dari wanita tersebut yang berkumpul menjadi sebuah lampiran sederhana, dan dari apa yang membuat Naruto harus memijit pelipisnya kini adalah sebuah data yang mencakup status kehidupan wanita itu saat ini, janda.

Belum lebih dari dua belas jam Naruto mengenal wanita itu, dia langsung dibuat sakit kepala atas permasalahan yang pada dasarnya masih belum jelas ia ketahui penyebabnya. Dan jika ia gabungkan semua ucapan wanita itu dengan data kepolisian yang ia peroleh dari situs resmi saat ini, maka sebenar-benarnya dirinya akan terlibat dalam sebuah kasus yang pastinya akan ditilik oleh publik.

Naruto ingat sebagaimana Shion berkata kalau dia memiliki seorang suami yang kini menjadi seorang _mantan_ suami, lalu setelah dirinya pulang dan membawa Ino untuk ikut bersamanya, data yang diperoleh dari situs resmi kepolisian malah mencantumkan kalau Shion adalah seorang janda.

Lalu, manakah yang benar?

Kebanyakan orang pasti bingung dengan informasi ini, namun sebagai agen yang sudah dilatih agar dapat berimprovisasi dalam keadaan apapun, Naruto kini sudah mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Bahwasanya, siapapun pria yang kini menjadi _mantan_ suami dari wanita bernama Shion Yamanaka, bukanlah pria biasa.

Sebagaimana yang ia ketahui bahwa, orang biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa mengubah status kehidupannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Dan dengan fakta yang baru saja ia peroleh ini, Naruto tahu kalau dirinya akan berhadapan dengan seorang yang memiliki sebagian kekuasaan dari uang.

Seseorang yang pastinya memiliki sebuah pengaruh dalam dunia politik, yang berani menyogok badan keamanan negara dengan sangat mencolok.

Dan itu merupakan sebuah kriminalitas.

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **Disclaime: Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, family, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 2: I'm Failed.**

Arah jarum jam yang pendek kini sudah menunjuk angka satu, sedangkan jarum jam yang panjang kini menunjuk angka lima. Jam setengah dua kurang lima menit, itu menandakan kalau Naruto sudah duduk dan menatap layar laptopnya di ruang tamu tepat memakan durasi selama dua jam.

Dengan segenap kelelahan mental yang ia derita, punggung sofa yang empuk adalah salah satu media agar tubuhnya tidak ikut hancur seperti isi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Pria itu melenguh pelan sembari memejamkan mata, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali memikirkan masalah tentang wanita bernama Shion itu sekarang.

Saat Naruto mencoba bersantai, suara khas pintu yang terbuka seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pria itu menoleh, dan mendapati kalau gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu keluar dari kamar sembari mengucek satu matanya. Ditambah dengan kaos kedodoran yang ia pakai, Naruto merasa ingin tertawa.

Sungguh, dia imut.

"Ino, kenapa kaubangun?" Naruto bertanya sembari terus melihat gerak-gerik gadis kecil yang kelihatannya bingung tentang keberadaannya sekarang.

"Kakak, ini di mana?"

Naruto melepaskan sebuah senyuman, "Ini di rumahku, memangnya kenapa?"

Ino membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menyahut lagi, namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya lantaran ada sebuah tekanan di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang membuat gadis kecil itu merengut. "...Toilet."

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Di sana," mata pria itu terus mengekor Ino yang sudah berjalan melewatinya, dan saat gadis kecil itu berada di depan pintu masuk Naruto kembali bicara. "Toiletnya ada di pintu di samping bak mandi, jangan sampai terpleset."

Melihat anggukan Ino, Naruto jadi kembali tersenyum.

' _Jadi begini ya rasanya jadi orang tua?'_

 **[...]**

Rasa sesak yang membuat nafas Naruto menjadi sedikit berat, membuat pria itu terpaksa membuka matanya agar dapat melihat benda apa yang kini berada di atas badannya. Dan seperti yang dapat ia duga, kalau benda itu adalah Ino yang sedang terlelap dengan mulut terbuka dan mengeluarkan liur.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi malam dia tidur di kasur, dan mungkin Ino akan mengikutinya. Berlama-lama melihat wajah polos itu, Naruto jadi tak tahan ingin tersenyum lantaran wajah gadis kecil ini begitu lucu dan imut. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja tergelitik, dia jadi ingin punya anak sungguhan.

"Papa..."

Renungan batin Naruto seketika pupus saat Ino bergumam dalam tidurnya, pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding. Kedua matanya langsung melebar ketika jarum yang kecil menunjuk angkah sembilan dan yang panjang menunjuk angka lima, sial ini sudah terlalu siang.

"Ino, Ino, ayo cepat bangun!" Goyangan yang Naruto lakukan pada tubuh Ino membuahkan hasil, gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sangat enggan membuka matanya. "Hei, cepat buka matamu, gadis cantik. Kau tidak lupa akan berbelanja hari ini 'kan?"

Suara berat itu seketika menghantam kesadaran Ino, cepat-cepat gadis kecil itu bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian menutupi wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh pria yang sedang ia duduki perutnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh Ino merosot dan akhirnya dia menapak pada lantai dingin rumah itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berlari ke arah satu-satunya kamar di rumah itu, dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai suara berdebam yang timbul seperti dapat mengalahkan suara letusan peluru dari _shotgun_ _870S_. Dan itu adalah hal kedua yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Naruto berjengit.

' _Ada apa dengan gadis itu?'_

 **[...]**

Naruto ingat-ingat kembali saat dulu dirinya masih menginjak masa remaja, dia terlalu sering tidak peduli pada para gadis dan selalu mendahulukan apa yang sangat ia gemari dulu. Rasa sukanya pada _game_ bergenre _FPS_ bahkan melebihi rasa sukanya pada lawan jenisnya, meskipun dia pernah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan dasar cinta monyet yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir mengenaskan karena dia tidak terlalu memberi perhatian pada sang kekasih.

Dan saat Naruto menerima pesan yang berisikan pernyataan putus, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampilkan ketidakpedulian yang berarti, dan akhirnya beberapa kali dia juga menjalin hubungan yang berujung sama. Kandas dan menyedihkan.

Kurangnya pengetahuan pada lawan jenisnya itulah yang membuat pria berambut pirang itu kini sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, sudah hampir dua puluh menit berselang dia menunggu Ino yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh, betapa malangnya pria yang tidak tahu bahwa kamar mandi adalah tempat ritual paling keramat bagi para gadis, dimana mereka biasa melakukan kegiatan ehem-ehem dan ehem-ehem lainnya.

Apa maksudnya ehem-ehem itu woi!?

Cklek!

Dan pada akhirnya, pintu yang menampilkan Ino membuat perhatian Naruto langsung tetarik padanya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja diberi tatapan menusuk seperti itu, langsung saja berjengit di tempatnya.

Ino tiba-tiba saja menyadari sesuatu, dan dengan gugup ia mencoba berbicara. "Anu, a-apa aku terlalu lama membuat Kakak menunggu?"

Melihat wajah Ino saat ini, mengingatkan Naruto akan wajah gadis itu kemarin sore. Sebagai agen yang terkadang memang sering ditugaskan untuk memburu orang-orang yang menjadi buronan dunia, Naruto juga masih memiliki perasaan seperti manusia lain. Dan seperti saat ini, dia jadi tidak tega untuk sekalipun menyentak gadis yang tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan sehelai handuk itu.

Dan sebuah helaan nafas pelan menjadi media untuk melenyapkan rasa kesal dalam hatinya, pria berambut pirang itu kemudian melemparkan senyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali, jangan sampai melebihi sepuluh menit, oke?"

Senyum terkembang di bibir ranum gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu, "Umh!" setelah mengangguk penuh antusias, Ino kemudian berlari ke arah kamar dan lagi-lagi menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di siang hari ini, Naruto dibuat berjengit.

 **[...]**

Trauma adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat seseorang selalu bisa membayangkan kejadian menyakitkan yang akan terus membekas di dalam benaknya, hal menyakitkan yang selalu membuat penderitanya merasa ketakutan akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan traumanya.

Dan trauma itu, kini dapat dengan jelas Naruto lihat di wajah gadis kecil yang kini sedang berjalan dengan memegangi ujung belakang kaosnya. Pengalamannya kemarin sore pasti adalah pengalaman paling buruk selama ia hidup, sampai-sampai mentalnya terhadap orang lain bisa menjadi buruk seperti ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu berhenti, membuat Ino juga secara otomatis ikut berhenti. "Kakak, kenapa berhenti?"

Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman, kemudian pria itu berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. "Mau Kakak gendong?"

Ino dengan tiba-tiba merengut, "Aku sudah sebelas tahun, dan aku sudah besar!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto berdiri, dan kemudian langsung meraup tubuh kecil Ino di dalam gendongannya.

"Kyaah~" teriakan Ino membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya, namun Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus saja tertawa. "Kakak, turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Kakak! Ini sangat memalukan! Cepat turunkan aku!" sambil berteriak, Ino terus saja memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya. Dan bagi Ino, digendong ala putri kerajaan di depan umum menjadi momen yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

 **...**

Sesampainya kedua makhluk yang memiliki rambut pirang namun dengan gender berbeda itu di area VIP, terlihat sebuah kerumunan kecil di tempat dimana salah satu ruangan VIP yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Sesegeranya Naruto menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk menjaga Ino selagi dia berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shion. Dan kemudian mata biru itu menjadi datar saat indera pengelihatannya menangkap kalau wanita yang Naruto maksud sudah memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, adalah sebuah pistol dengan _silencer_ (peredam) yang tergeletak tepat di perutnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi.

Ini adalah sebuah kegagalan.

Kegagalan yang menyedihkan.

Namun, kegagalan ini mungkin hanyalah sebuah awal, karena dirinya masih harus melindungi satu sosok lagi, Ino Yamanaka. Pria tersebut menyingkir dari kerumunan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, setelah mencari nomor yang dituju, ponsel itu segera menempel di salah satu telinganya.

Sebuah suara 'klik' terdengar sebelum ada suara yang menyahut pada _speaker_ ponselnya, _"Kapten?"_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "...Utakata, aku perlu bantuanmu."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Alamak... saya, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang ini. Dan pada akhirnya, Shion mati. Sangat tragedi.

Menyedihkan.

Tidak ada kata 'Lolz' untuk ini.

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai.

Wkwkwkwk, bagaimana? Pasti udah bosen lihat fic cinta monyet 'kan? Karena itulah saya memberikan sebuah cerita drama penuh aksi, saya memang sangat Bijak :v Lolz.

Hm... menilik lebih dalam bahwasanya sudah sangat banyak pemeran Sasuke dalam fic-fic yang bertebaran, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai karakter sampingan seperti Utakata, sebagai karakter yang akan menjadi partner Naruto.

Dan saya pikir, ini unik.

Sebelum saya undur diri, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah berkenan memberikan Fav/Fol pada fic ini. Jujur saja, saya bahkan terkejut setelah melihat bahwa jumlah kedua faktor itu melebihi dugaan saya. Karena saya mengira, fic seperti ini hanya akan diberi 2 Fav/Fol setiap chapternya, dan dalam satu chapter ternyata ada lebih dari 40 Fav.

Saya jadi terharu (T.T) hiks.

Hanya ini yang dapat saya berikan pada chapter kali ini, sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sore ini, adalah sore paling menyedihkan bagi Ino Yamanaka. Sudah terlalu buruk dirinya kehilangan seorang Ayah, dan kini Ibunya yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus ia sayang telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada obat apapun yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit di hati Ino selain tangis. Dua pria di belakangnya pun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang gadis kecil yang menangis di depan mereka dalam diam.

Kematian, adalah sebuah kejadian hidup yang sakral, sesuatu yang memang wajib ditempuh oleh setiap makhluk hidup. Mungkin ini memang sebuah takdir, dibunuh masih tetap menjadi kategori dari sebuah kematian. Namun, jika ada kematian yang tidak wajar seperti itu, pasti akan ada orang yang akan menaruh dendam kepada sang pelaku, ataupun akar dari semua permasalahan yang terjadi.

Dan orang yang dendam itu adalah Naruto. Bukan dendam perkara perasaaan, bukan juga hutang, namun karena tindak kriminal yang telah dilakukan.

"Kapten?"

"Dua bulan," Naruto berucap pelan, "Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua bulan, kasus ini harus selesai sampai ke akarnya."

Utakata terdiam di tempatnya sambil terus menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sebenarnya, ini adalah masalah internal sebuah keluarga. Namun disaat aku dilibatkan dalam masalah ini, maka mau tidak mau masalah ini harus benar-benar selesai." Tatapan Naruto kemudian terarah ke batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Shion, "Aku tidak peduli jika pembuat masalah ini adalah seorang yang mempunyai harta selangit, dia tetap harus lenyap, tak peduli meski Tuhan melindunginya, dia tetap harus ke Neraka. Karena dia adalah seorang kriminal dan kepala keluarga yang tidak becus memimpin keluarganya."

"Lalu sekarang, apa tugasku?"

Naruto balas menatap Utakata, "Kuberi kau jangka waktu satu bulan, kumpulkan semua informasi dan data tentang asal-usul Shion Yamanaka, dan temukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini sebenarnya. Hindari semua pertikaian yang terjadi kalau bisa, dan kalau tidak bisa, lenyapkan mereka."

"Aku mengerti." Utakata mengangguk.

"Misi ini akan dimulai besok, dan untuk saat ini menginaplah di rumahku."

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **Disclaime: Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, family, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 3: Can I be Your Father?**

Suara isakan yang terdengar samar dari dalam kamar membuat Naruto terjaga malam ini, bahkan pria berambut hitam yang datang dari Inamura di depannya pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Dalam kegelapan ruang tengah, kedua pria itu saling pandang dan terus mendengar suara tangisan tersebut dalam diam.

Oh, persetan dengan kasus ini. Sekarang mereka bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena insting kebapak-an mereka terus saja berteriak agar tangisan dari gadis kecil itu bisa segera berhenti, dan pada akhirnya mereka menyerah, mereka menghela nafas bersama.

Lampu ruang tengah menyala kembali, menampakkan kedua raut wajah penuh depresi dari kedua pria yang sebenarnya tidak pernah depresi, kalau saja bukan karena tangisan gadis kecil ini.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Naruto sebelum pria itu pergi ke dapur.

"Tolong, perbanyak gulanya dan susunya juga." Utakata menjawab sambil memijit batang hidungnya, sebuah usaha kecil agar pening di kepalanya bisa sedikit mereda.

Pria dengan rambut hitam berponi itu menoleh ke arah dinding, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah jam yang jarum kecilnya menunjuk angka tiga, dan yang panjang menunjuk angka sepuluh, jam tiga kurang sepuluh menit.

Pria yang sebenarnya berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto namun masih memiliki paras seperti pria dua puluhan itu menghela nafas. Oh, dia sangat berharap bisa memejamkan mata walau hanya tiga jam, perjalanan dari Inamura ke Konoha telah banyak menguras tenaganya. Dan setelah dia menapak di Konoha, dia harus kembali dipusingkan dengan masalah yang datang dari Kaptennya ini.

Sungguh, hidupnya ini sial atau apes sih?

"Maaf, Utakata. Aku kehabisan sus –" Naruto tak lagi melanjutnya ucapannya ketika kedua indera pengelihatannya menangkap kalau pria berambut hitam yang akan menjadi partner kerjanya kini sedang menarik rambutnya sendiri seperti orang yang kekurangan akal sehat, "...Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

 **[...]**

Dua suara desahan begitu saja keluar bersamaan saat dua pria selesai menyesap kopi dari cangkir mereka masing-masing, entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa hidup kembali setelah meminum cairan mengandung kafein ini, dan ada kelegaan tersendiri setelah mereka tidak lagi mendengar isakan samar dari dalam kama –tunggu, apa?!

Setelah beradu pandang sejenak, Naruto dan Utakata menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kamar, yang kini terpampang jelas bahwa Ino sudah berdiri di sana.

Matanya terlihat sembab, rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya lusuh, dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sebuah kebiasaan jika gadis kecil itu merengek dan ingin minta sesuatu. Namun Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"I-Ino, ada apa?" kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan, merasa tidak enak sendiri saat gadis itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

Ino tiba-tiba membuang mukanya, tangan kecilnya tersilang di depan tubuhnya. "Bu-Bukannya bermaksud meminta, ta-tapi aku juga tidak suka kopi, hmph!"

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti, sementara Utakata mencoba menahan tawa yang hampir saja meledak jika salah satu tangannya tidak menyumpal mulutnya sendiri.

Satu-satunya pria yang memiliki rambut pirang di sana menoleh ke arah rekannya yang sepertinya memang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, Naruto seketika mengganti tatapannya seperti paku yang menusuk. "Jika kau mengerti sesuatu, aku serahkan urusan Ino padamu."

Untuk beberapa saat ekstra, Utakata tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajah itu, sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengganti tawanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. "Baik-baik, tidak perlu melototiku sampai seperti itu." Pria yang memiliki poni rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu berdiri, kemudian dia beranjak ke arah dapur berada.

Hanya berselang sepuluh detik, pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa sebuah cangkir di tangan. Setelah kembali duduk, dia menuangkan kopi dari teko ke cangkir yang ia bawa. "Silahkan dinikmati, nona kecil." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan yang Naruto tidak mengerti dari kejadian ini adalah, Ino yang langsung berlari ke arah Utakata, dan kemudian duduk di samping pria tersebut sembari mengambil cangkir yang baru saja terisi oleh kopi.

Sungguh, Naruto merasa bodoh sendiri di sini. Padahal selama dia menjalankan misi sebagai anggota _Black Ops_ , semuanya masih dapat ia pahami, dengan sangat jelas malah.

Naruto bergeleng ria, "Entah aku yang bodoh, atau dunia memang sudah gila?"

 **[...]**

"Mungkin kau memang lebih tua dariku, namun sebagai seorang yang memberimu tugas, maka aku akan tetap memberi peringatan: jangan ceroboh dan tetaplah berhati-hati."

"Aku mengerti, Kapten."

"Kakak, Kakak, Paman ini mau pergi kemana?" Ucap Ino sambil menarik ujung kaos Naruto, yang secara tidak sadar telah melukai hati suci Utakata karena sudah dipanggil dengan sebutan paman.

Naruto menatap Ino, dan kemudian mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Dia sekarang harus pergi bertugas, dan sewaktu-waktu 'Paman' ini akan mampir kok." Naruto tersenyum.

Sementara Utakata yang sudah hancur hatinya, segera beranjak dari sana karena sudah tidak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah berumur.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Kapten."

Naruto sempat menyeringai di balik punggung Utakata, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menatap Ino kembali. "Berhubung bahan makanan sudah habis, bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan saja?"

Melihat mata Ino yang berbinar, secara reflek Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Umh!"

...

Pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, adalah waktu dimana gadis kecil berambut pirang yang kini menjadi prioritas dari salah satu agen terbaik sedunia terlelap dengan sangat tenang, melihat hal ini Naruto harus diingatkan lagi bahwasanya gadis kecil ini sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk dapat ia sayangi.

Ayahnya pergi, dan Ibunya mati.

Pria itu jadi kembali teringat tentang permohonan Shion untuk mengajak Ino hidup bersamanya. Naruto pikir permohonan itu hanya berlaku saat wanita itu masih terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit, namun saat wanita itu tiada, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah permohonan, melainkan sebuah wasiat.

Wanita itu seperti sudah bisa memprediksi tentang apa yang akan ia alami, dan karena itulah dia menyerahkan Ino sebelum posisinya benar-benar diketahui oleh anjing _mantan_ suaminya.

Dan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, wanita itu mati.

Oh, sungguh. Naruto benar-benar ingin memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada _mantan_ suami Shion yang berhasil menebak dengan tepat bahwa wanita yang sedang sekarat itu berada di ruangan VIP, yang bahkan nama pasien di ruangan tersebut tidak tercantum di buku resepsionis.

 _Mantan_ suami yang sangat berbahaya.

Dan sekarang, yang masih belum terpecahkan adalah sosok Ino Yamanaka ini.

Shion adalah wanita cerdas, dan dia tidak akan hanya memberi alasan 'melindungi' pada Ino. Pasti ada alasan lain yang saat ini Shion sembunyikan, dan Naruto belum tahu hal itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, dan lagi-lagi memikirkan wanita ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ditambah lagi dengan kafein yang membuat pening menjadi berdenyut-denyut, dia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

"Kuharap, semua masalah ini tidak akan berujung buruk."

Dan Naruto pun memejamkan mata, tidur di atas ranjang bersama gadis kecil yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

 **[...]**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pria bersurai pirang sedikit jabrik ini hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil terus memandangi gadis kecil yang masih terisak di depan makam Ibunya.

Selepas gadis kecil ini bangun tidur tadi, dia langsung meminta untuk diantarkan ke makam Ibunya berada. Melihat wajah sedih Ino, Naruto jadi tak tega untuk menolak permintaannya. Dan akhirnya, dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke singgahsana terakhir Shion Yamanaka ini.

Sungguh, Naruto ingin sekali menghapus jejak air mata itu dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Namun ia sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah ketikdakmungkinan.

...terkecuali, jika dia menjadi bagian dari hidup Ino.

Benar juga!

Itu menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini!

Tapi, apakah Ino akan menerimanya?

Naruto berharap, iya.

Pria itu menghela nafas sembari mendekati sang gadis kecil, "Ino, mungkin kau sudah sadar bahwasanya kau sekarang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Jadi..."

"Apa!? Jadi, selama ini Kakak tidak menganggap keberadaanku?!" Ino berdiri sembari mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi!"

Baru saja Ino mengambil satu langkah, salah satu tangannya harus tertarik oleh sesuatu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, gadis manis, aku belum selesai bicara. Jadi, dengarkan aku sebentar." Naruto berkata dengan kalem sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Ino, "Kau sekarang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi 'kan? Kalau begitu Kakak punya permintaan, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kakak?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, maukah kau menjadi anak angkatku?"

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu diam sejenak, kemudian dia menangis lagi. "Ka-Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Naruto mengangguk, bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum. "Hm, aku berjanji."

Dan pria tersebut harus dibuat sedikit terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja Ino memeluknya sambil kembali menangis. "Te-Terima kasih, Kakak."

Naruto langsung meraup tubuh kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya itu, sembari tersenyum pria itu mengelus puncak kepala calon putri angkatnya pelan. "Hei, panggil aku Ayah sekarang."

Ino mendongak dan kemudian menggeleng, "Papa!"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: YESS...! akhirnya Naruto jadi Papa yang Lolicon :v lolz

Baiklah, saya umumkan bahwasanya mulai chapter depan [Arc I] fic ini benar-benar dimulai, perpaduan antara drama dan aksi akan benar-benar tampak mulai chapter depan.

Saya sebenarnya sedikit dilema dengan penentuan siapa karakter yang 'pas' buat mengisi peran [mantan suami] Shion, tapi karena saya sudah bertapa selama satu minggu dengan menonton [Oni ChiChi], dan pada akhirnya saya dapat memutuskan siapa yang tepat mengisi peran tersebut.

 _Clue_ -nya adalah, dia pria yang terkadang sering dipanggil chibi di Animenya.

Sudahkah ada bayangan tentang karakter ini?

Ahahaha, selamat menebak.

Baiklah, note yang saya buat di pagi ini adalah hal langka yang dapat saya lakukan saat jangka waktu saya di dunia nyata sangat mepet sekali.

Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah dua hari berselang dari hari kematian Shion, dan dalam dua hari terakhir ini Naruto sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah dari Ino Yamanaka. Sebenarnya dalam hitungan menit saja, Naruto bisa mengubah status dari Ino Yamanaka agar masuk ke dalam bagian hidupnya dengan meretas data kepolisian Jepang secara legal, namun sebagai orang yang taat akan hukum, Naruto tak semena-mena merubah hal tersebut dengan instan.

Jadi dalam dua hari terakhir ini, Naruto hanya mengurus keperluan kehidupan Ino serta status dari gadis kecil itu, walau sebenarnya dia perlu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar benda penunjang hidup agar surat keterangan keluarganya bisa segera selesai.

Dan di hari ketiga ini, Naruto kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota kecil dengan nama Konoha dengan putrinya yang terus saja bersenandung entah karena apa.

Yah, Naruto tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Terlebih melihat senyuman di bibir mungil gadis kecil itu, sudah cukup membuat Naruto merasa senang.

"Ino, apa kau mau es krim?"

Ino menoleh dan mengangguk penuh antusias, "Umh!"

Melihat ada sebuah salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di taman kota, Naruto segera mengajak putri angkatnya tersebut ke sana. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun pergi ke penjual es krim keliling yang tak jauh dari tempat Ino menunggu, walau tanpa orang ketahui pria tersebut melirik ke arah kanan dimana ada sosok berjas abu-abu yang ia ketahui hanya berpura-pura menelpon seseorang.

Naruto sadar, bahwasanya pria tersebut sudah sedari tadi mengikuti dirinya dan juga Ino. Dan pria berambut pirang itu menebak, kalau dia adalah salah satu pengikut _mantan_ suami Shion. Oh, betapa hebat kemampuan melacak para anjing kampungan tersebut, Naruto jadi penasaran dengan bayaran yang mereka terima untuk melakukan hal ini.

Akhirnya peperangan dimulai juga, Naruto benar-benar harus waspada sekarang.

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **Disclaime: Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, family, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 4: We Must be Run!**

Naruto hanya menatap datar benda manis berlapiskan wadah berwarna kecoklatan yang terbuat dari tepung terigu di tangannya, kemudian kedua mata birunya beralih ke samping kanan dimana di sana terdapat Ino yang terus saja menjilati es krim di tangannya tanpa mempedulikan sedikit kekesalan hati ayah angkatnya yang sedang iri.

Oh, tahu begini mending dia tadi beli dua es krim rasa jeruk stroberi, daripada beli yang satu itu dan beli satu yang rasanya cokelat. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwasanya Ino benar-benar tidak menyukai benda-benda dengan rasa cokelat, ternyata putri angkatnya ini memiliki salah satu kesamaan dengan apa yang tidak dia sukai.

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya dia meletakkan es krim yang tak sedikitpun ia cicipi ke tanah, berharap akan ada anjing yang memakannya. Kemudian pria tersebut beralih lagi ke arah gadis kecil yang sudah asyik sendiri dengan dunia kecilnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa mau tambah?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Ino. Dan saat Ino menoleh, tangan kekar itu terlepas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau jadi gendut!" dan dia melanjutkan menjilati sisa es krim di tangannya, mengabaikan Naruto yang kembali menghela nafas.

Ino benar-benar tipikal Loli kesukaan Author (:v).

 **[...]**

Setelah puas mengelilingi area di sekitaran taman kota dan taman kota itu sendiri, akhirnya kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin namun memiliki warna rambut yang sama itu sedang berjalan pelan menuju rumah mereka.

Perhatian yang Naruto tujukan pada jalan seketika teralihkan saat mendengar kalau Ino sedang menguap. Senyuman simpul yang terpasang dari wajah penuh ketegasan itupun muncul, namun sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Pria itu, pria berjas itu masih mengikutinya. Naruto memang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun insting bertahan hidupnya merasakan sebuah ketidaknyamanan akan pengawasan seseorang.

Naruto tidak bisa terus membiarkan pria ini mengikutinya, bahkan sampai ke rumahnya. Karena jika tidak, maka kejadian yang lebih buruk pasti akan terjadi. Terutama pada Ino.

"Paman!"

Pikiran Naruto serta merta langsung teralihkan saat tiba-tiba Ino berteriak, saat pandangannya terfokus kembali ke depan, yang tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya adalah wajah dari pria berambut hitam yang poni depannya hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Berpapasan dengan Utakata di sini, membuat Naruto merasa kalau keberuntungannya sedang meningkat.

"Hei, gadis cantik, lama tidak bertemu." Utakata balas menyapa, pria itu berjongkok dan mengusap puncak kepala Ino yang sedang nyengir lebar. Kemudian tatapan pria berambut hitam itu beralih ke pria berambut pirang di belakang Ino, "Bagaimana kabarmu juga, Kapte –" ucapan bawahan Naruto itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap ketikdaksenangan pada sorot mata Kaptennya. Dalam satu kedipan mata raut wajah Utakata menjadi serius, "Kapten, ada ap –"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan putriku!"

Utakata tersentak. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwasanya pria yang sangat ia hormati menjadi sangat _overprotectif_ seperti ini, dan lagi, dia kini terlihat seperti bapak-bapak pada umumnya, yang dimana selalu menjaga putri kesayangannya agar tidak diganggu oleh seorang Lolicon.

Utakata merasa terasingkan sekarang.

Namun perasaan negatif itu seketika menghilang ketika pria dengan rambut hitam tersebut melihat sebuah tanda dari pergerakan mata Naruto, Utakata tak bodoh, dia tahu kalau pergerakan mata itu menandakan kalau atasannya ini sedang diikuti.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk berdiri kembali sembari melempar senyum ke arah Naruto, namun tatapannya kini sudah terarah jauh di belakang kaptennya.

...dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan siapa yang sedang mengawasi kedua orang berambut pirang yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Paman, ada apa?"

Utakata langsung tersentak ketika Ino bicara dan menarik pelan ujung kaosnya, hal itu membuat Utakata dan memberikan senyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Paman baru ingat kalau masih ada pekerjaan, jadi Paman pamit dulu, oke?" Dengan pelan pria tersebut mengusap kepala Ino.

"Tapi jangan lupa untuk mampir ke rumah ya, Paman?"

"Pasti." Utakata melemparkan senyum perpisasahan, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menatap Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Utakata."

"Aku tahu, Kapten." Setelah mengangguk akhirnya dia berjalan melewati Naruto, "Aku pergi."

 **[...]**

Gubrak!

"Sekarang katakan, siapa orang yang menyuruhmu?!" Dengan berbekalkan sebuah pisau yang kini telah dikalungkan di leher seorang pria berjas, Utakata telah membengkuk orang yang memata-matai Ino di sebuah gang kecil tempat sampah berada.

Tangan dari sang pelaku sudah tertekuk di belakang punggung, dan Utakata siap mematahkan lengan tersebut jika orang ini tidak menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Jawab aku."

Pria yang diancam malah menunjukkan sengiran miringnya, tak sadar bahwa setiap ancaman dari Utakata biasanya akan dilakukan.

"Jika tidak, memangnya kau mau apa?"

CKLAK!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi tulang lengan tersebut akhir lepas dari sendinya, dan lolongan penuh kesakitan sepertinya tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan mental salah satu bawahan Naruto ini.

"Kau masih punya satu sisa lengan lagi sebelum aku menggorok lehermu yang putih ini, bagaimana?" Utakata berujar santai, tak sedikitpun mempedulikan wajah tangis dari korbannya.

"Ba-Baiklah, a-akan aku katakan!" Tak mendengar satupun respon suara dari pria yang kini sedang berada di atasnya, korban akhirnya melanjutkan. "Ya-Yang menyuruhku adalah, Tuan Yagura!"

Utakata terdiam sejenak, "Hm, bagus." Dan dengan satu tarikan singkat, akhirnya pisau itu membelah lehernya sampai setengah pangkal.

Dengan satu kali helaan nafas, akhirnya Utakata kembali berdiri. Sebelum beranjak terlebih dahulu pria yang berumur tiga puluh itu melepaskan kaos tangan yang ia pakai, dan pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan mayat pria yang membuntuti atasannya.

"Yagura...? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing."

 **[...]**

"Yagura? Bukannya itu nama pemilik salah satu perusahaan material pembuatan senjata api di Jepang?"

 _"Benar, Kapten. Dan dari data yang kulihat, riwayat hidupnya memang pernah menikahi Shion. Lalu Shion sendiri adalah wanita yang berkelahiran dari Akiyama, keluarganya adalah keluarga berdarah biru, yang rata-rata selalu melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Dan dari sini, Ino adalah penerus terakhir keluarga Yamanaka, karena Shion merupakan anak tunggal."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan menyerahkan Ino padamu."

 _"Tapi, Kapten, ada ap—"_

Dan akhirnya sambungan telponpun terputus.

Naruto, pria dengan rambut pirang ini menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mencoba menenangkan semua otot dan syarafnya yang saat ini seperti mengalami kejang.

Dia menghela nafas pelan dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah berada, "Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Semua ini begitu rumit." Dan untuk yang kedua kali malam ini dia menghela nafas.

Yagura Koimura, adalah nama dari pemilik perusahaan yang mendanai badan keamana negara Jepang, dengan menyediakan peralatan perang serta kendaraan perang yang diperlukan.

Yang Naruto tahu, bahwa Yagura ini mengambil sepersepuluh kekuasaan tentara Jepang. Yang artinya, dia juga memiliki hak menggerakkan satu unit kecil badan keamanan negara sesuai dengan keinginannya, meski itu tidak terikat peraturan.

Dan yang lebih parah adalah, legal.

Yang Naruto kira bahwa mantan suami Shion ini hanyalah orang kaya biasa yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaan kekayaannya.

Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda urusannya jika menyangkut Yagura Koimura.

Dan Naruto benar-benar dibuat stres sekarang, "Mungkin aku harus menarik kata-kataku tentang menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sampai ke akarnya, sepertinya ini semua tidak mudah."

Pria yang umurnya hampir mencapai kepala tiga tersebut memejamkan mata beberapa menit, sebelum pada akhirnya mata itu menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan saat bola matanya kembali terlihat.

"Apakah... Aku perlu mengundang seluruh pasukanku?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

Note: Yah... Bersamaan dengan liburan, saya selaku kriminal yang selalu memanjakan Dedek-Dedek imut nan menggemaskan, melakukan UP besar-besaran yang pastinya tidak sebesar keimutan Loli :v Lolz.

Yup, pada chapter ini terungkap sudah siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Tapi ya gitu, biar ada nama marganya jadinya sedikit ngarang biar gak panik :v

Dan keliatannya nama Yagura Koimura emang pas yak?

Hahahaha... Saya sendiri hampir ngakak saat nemu inspirasi tuh nama, datang dari saat kesandung besi karatan yang pada akhirnya membuat kaki bagus saya dirawat oleh Loli :v (asli mujur dah).

Oh, jangan lupa untuk membaca fic terbaru saya [LUMINA] yang pastinya nanti bikin anda ketagihan dengan kesadisan sang Penghisap Darah.

Sampai di sini saja, silahkan mampi ke fic yang saya UP hari ini dan diperkenankan untuk memberikan Fav/Fol.

Salam Lolicon.


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah semalaman memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh _mantan_ ayah Ino, Naruto kini sudah mempunyai keyakinan untuk meminta bantuan kepada beberapa anggota timnya yang berkewarganegaraan sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah Utakata datang, berarti masih kurang tiga orang lagi. Tapi Naruto tidak yakin apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak, terlebih mereka sedang menikmati liburan panjang yang diberi oleh menteri pertahanan Amerika, dan siapapun pastinya tidak akan repot-repot membuang waktu liburannya yang berharga.

Tapi, Naruto berharap sebaliknya.

"Ino, Ino, ayo bangun sayang."

Setelah beberapa kali menepuk pelan pipi anak angkatnya, pria dengan rambut pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat Ino mengerang. Dan pada akhirnya kedua pasang mata berbeda warna iris itu saling bertemu, "Selamat pagi, Papa."

"Selamat pagi, Ino."

Setelah saling menyapa singkat seperti itu, ayah-anak tak sedarah itu saling tatap beberapa saat, sebelum pada akhirnya keheningan itu pecah saat Naruto mulai bicara.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Dan ucapan itu langsung dihadiahi sebuah tamparan pelan yang dilayangkan oleh Ino, "Papa, kau mengigau."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan di meja makan, kau bisa memilih antara sarapan atau mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Segera Ino beranjak dari kasur yang berada di kamar Naruto, dan tepat setelah dia berdiri perhatiannya langsung teralihkan oleh suara barang ambruk di kasur. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum saat pria yang kini menjadi nomor satu dihatinya itu sudah melelapkan mata, lalu gadis kecil itu kembali merangkak di atas kasur hanya untuk mencium salah satu sisi pipi Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Papa."

Dan sebelum sempat gadis kecil itu kembali turun dari atas kasur, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan memegang salah satu lengannya. Belum sempat dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah kecupan hangat langsung bersarang tepat di pipinya.

Dan... sudah pasti itu membuat Ino berteriak, "KYAAA..."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat Ino berlari keluar kamar, dan dia sedikit berjengit saat Ino menutup satu-satu pintu di kamar itu dengan sangat keras, "Apa... aku sudah terlalu berlebihan, 'ya?"

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **All character owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, family, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 5: Normal Day**

"Hm~ hm~hm~..." sembari bersenandung riang, Ino dengan semangat mengelap kaca jendela dari dalam rumah yang kini ditinggalinya.

Naruto –selaku ayah angkatnya– masih setia terlelap pagi ini, tak bisa dipungkiri karena dia semalaman sudah begadang menjaga rumah jikalau tiba-tiba saja ada utusan Yagura datang ke rumahnya, meskipun dirasanya mustahil untuk saat ini karena mereka masih belum tahu alamat persinggahannya.

Dan Naruto pikir akan lebih aman jika dirinya tertidur pada pagi hari, dikarenakan jika pada pagi hari banyak petugas keamanan yang selalu berkeliling dan memastikan kalau daerah tempat mereka berjaga aman dari para orang yang mencurigakan.

Seperti halnya _Lolicon_ atau pedopil.

Karena mereka lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan pembunuh sekalipun.

Namun meski begitu, Naruto sudah memperingatkan Ino untuk tidak keluar rumah ataupun membukakan pintu saat dirinya masih tertidur.

Pada kemarin malam Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwasanya dirinya akan menghubungi tiga agen lain untuk membantunya dalam menangani masalah kali ini. Karena dia pikir bahwasanya mengeliminasi produsen persenjataan yang membiayai kebutuhan militer negara tidak cukup hanya dirinya dan Utakata, dan Naruto tidak ingin memilih resiko mati konyol karena diserbu ratusan pasukan militer hanya karena ingin mengamankan nyawa anaknya.

Dan pada pagi buta tadi, Naruto juga sempat menerima kabar dari Utakata bahwa ada satu anggota _JSDF_ yang akan mampir ke rumahnya siang nanti –

Ting-tong!

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Dan Ino seketika menghentikan tangannya yang masih menempel dipermukaan kaca.

Ting-tong!

Saat Ino masih terdiam dan menatap intens pada pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Anu, permisi Uzumaki- _san_...!"

Terdengar suara panggilan seorang perempuan, tapi Ino lebih memilih untuk melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sebelas, ayahnya sudah tidur selama empat jam.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Ino langsung berlari ke arah kamar berada, dan dengan sangat panik gadis pirang itu segera meloncat ke arah tubuh Naruto yang sedang terlentang di atas permukaan kasur.

Suara tertohok yang luar biasa Naruto keluarkan saat dirasakannya mual pada perutnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia alami.

"Papa! Papa! Ayo cepat bangun!" Ino dengan sangat panik mulai menggoncang tubuh Naruto, meski pada dasarnya tidak tergoncang sama sekali.

Sembari sedikit mengucek matanya, Naruto dengan malas menanggapi. "Ada apa, Ino...?"

"A-Ada yang datang!"

Dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit buram, Naruto menoleh ke kenan dan melihat jam weker kecil yang berdiri tegak di atas laci. "Oh..." dan dengan tanggapan itu, Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya sembari menurunkan Ino yang tadi menduduki perutnya.

Sebelum sempat keluar dari kamar itu, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke kasur. "Ayo kita sambut tamunya, Ino."

 **...**

Beberapa menit telah berselang setelah Naruto mempersilahkan masuk tamu yang dulunya adalah adik kelasnya. Jika Naruto tidak salah, wanita berperawakan seperti gadis SMP di depannya ini sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, meskipun tak Naruto sangka bahwasanya fisiknya seperti tidak mengalami perkembangan yang berarti.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Naruto- _senpai_?"

Naruto tersentak dan sedikit merasa malu karena terlalu lama menatap wanita berambut pirang di depannya ini, "Eh, em... maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, sudah berapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu, Yugito- _chan_?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian, yah meski sepertinya tidak diindahkan sama sekali.

Setelah mempertahankan ekspresi itu sepersekian detik lebih lama, akhirnya wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Nii Yugito itu menghela nafas. "Akan kulaporkan pelecehan seksual tadi lain waktu," ucapan itu langsung membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit.

"A-Aku 'kan tadi sudah minta maaf!" pria berambut pirang itu panik.

Yugito tidak segan menuding pria di depannya, "Aku tidak menerima kata maaf tidak ikhlas begitu!" sebelum melanjutkan wanita itu menyeringai licik, "Kalau _senpai_ benar-benar ingin kumaafkan, nikahi aku!"

Prank!

Kedua orang dewasa itu seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara kaca yang pecah, dan saat itulah mereka menemukan kalau Ino menjatuhkan nampan yang awalnya berisikan dua gelas teh hangat yang menjadi jamuan untuk Yugito.

Tangan gadis itu gemetar hebat, tatapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah kosong, dan wajahnya terperangah karena keterkejutan yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Me-Menikah...?"

Dari ucapan gagap itulah Naruto mulai merasakan suatu yang tidak enak bakal terjadi. Semua itu kemudian terbukti saat Naruto melihat kalau kedua mata anak angkatnya mulai berkaca-kaca, "G-Gawat...!"

"Me-Me-Me...UAAHHHH...!"

Ketenangan Naruto hilang sudah, "I-Ino, tolong jangan menangis!"

"...UAAHHH...UAAAHHHHH..."

Naruto yang bingung harus melakukan apa memilih untuk menatap Yugito yang menjadi penyebab hal ini, "Yugito, bantu aku menenangkan Ino!"

Yang dimintai tolong malah membuang mukanya acuh, "Bodo!"

"...UUAAHHHHH..."

Naruto yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah, "Terserah kalian sajalah."

 **...**

Setelah beberapa belas menit berselang, akhirnya tangis Ino yang membuat ayah angkatnya panik berhenti. Dan kini gadis kecil itu tengah menatap Yugito dengan sangat ganas, meski bagi Yugito itu merupakan tatapan marah seorang anak kecil.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa sampai kau menemuiku, Yugito- _chan_?" berbeda dengan tadi, kini Naruto mulai berbicara dengan wibawa seorang ketua dari pasukan pembunuh paling disegani dunia, dan hal itu juga membuat Yugito serius.

"Niat awalku datang ke sini adalah untuk menjumpai senior yang sangat aku sukai dari dulu," Yugito menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi saat mendengar kalau kau terlibat masalah yang serius dari Kapten Utakata, aku jadi merubah niatku, dan sekarang bolehkah aku ikut membantumu dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

Naruto menutup mata dan terdiam sejenak, tak menghiraukan Ino yang mulai menggertakkan gigi di pangkuannya. Setelah membuka mata kembali Naruto akhirnya bicara, "Sudah seberapa detil Utakata memberitahumu?"

"Semuanya."

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, "Dasar poni tua itu, tetap saja ember seperti dulu." Naruto menatap Yugito lagi, dan kali ini dengan sorot mata yang lebih santai. "Aku menghargai niatanmu untuk membantuku, namun Yugito- _chan_ , bukannya kau ini anggota dari pasukan keamanan Jepang? Kau harusnya tidak harus memiliki niatan untuk menghianati negara yang kau lindungi ini, kau tahu?"

Kedua alis Yugito mengerut, "Maksud _senpai_?"

"Semua perlengkapanmu, seragam, rompi, senjata, amunisi, adalah aset yang disediakan oleh targetku saat ini." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ja-Jadi maksud _senpai_ itu...!?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Benar, targetku adalah orang yang memegang peran penting dalam kontribusi kemiliteran Jepang. Dan dia adalah Yagura Koimura," alis Naruto ikut mengerut heran, "Bukannya tadi kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Utakata?"

Yugito memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai terkekeh, "Se-Sebenarnya aku pergi sebelum sempat selesai mendengarkan semua informasi yang diberikan oleh kapten Utakata, hehehe..."

Naruto masih tidak membuang wajah herannya, "Kapten?"

"Benar, dulu Utakata- _san_ adalah kaptenku saat aku baru saja diangkat menjadi prajurit. Yah, meskipun itu hanya berjalan beberapa bulan saja sebelum akhirnya kapten pergi dan kemudian diangkat menjadi prajurit khusus internasional." Setelah bicara seperti itu, tatapan dari kedua mata Yugito berbinar saat melihat Naruto lagi. "Oh ya, kalau perjalanan karir _senpai_ sendiri seperti apa!?"

Naruto mencubit dagu, "Hm, sebentar, setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliah kemiliteran, aku diberi rekomendasi oleh mentorku untuk bergabung dengan _Navy Seal_. Dan setelah diterima aku sempat bertugas beberapa tahun sebelum pada akhirnya diberi misi untuk membebaskan para warga yang menjadi tawanan di Meikarta, misi itu memakan durasi dua minggu, dan yang menjalankan misi itu adalah tujuh orang termasuk aku. Lalu setelah selesai dengan hasil yang _hampir_ mustahil, akhirnya aku dan timku pulang dengan menggenggam kemenangan. Dan setelah diberi waktu untuk beristirahat sebulan, aku dan timku diangkat menjadi pasukan khusus _Black Ops_."

Kedua mata Yugito terus saja berbinar saat Naruto mengisahkan kisah yang dialaminya, "Terus-terus, siapa saja lima anggota lainnya selain kapten dan _senpai_?"

Naruto mendengus geli, "Woi-woi, pertanyaan seperti itu menjadi larangan untuk dijawab. Tapi akan aku beri bocoran kalau tiga dari lima anggota lainnya tinggal di negara ini, dan mereka semua punya wajah yang ganteng lho~ hihihi..."

Yugito tersenyum. "Seganteng apapun mereka, di mataku hanya _senpai_ yang paling keren."

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Jadi, kau belum berubah 'ya?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Note:** untuk pembaca sekalian, maaf kalau setahun belakangan ini saya tidak muncul lagi, yah kalau tidak sibuk apalagi?

Dan setelah melewati masa kritis selama kurang lebih sebelas bulan, akhirnya mulai dari minggu kemarin saya sudah bisa meneruskan apa yang saya mulai dari awal.

Lalu seperti itulah, saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebenar-benarnya jika tulisan saya kali ini hancur-bawur, karena tidak lain saya tidak pernah menulis lagi setelah masuk ke masa kritis saat itu.

Jadi sebagai penjelasan, dari _chapter_ ini adalah untuk pemanasan saja, dan pasti selanjutnya akan saya usahakan menjadi lebih bagus dan lebih panjang lagi.

Hanya seperti itu, sekian dari saya dan SALAM LOLICON.


	6. Chapter 6

Di saat rentetan peluru sedang menyerbu permukaan tembok yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan pasukan militer yang terus saja menghujani satu-satunya penghalang mereka untuk menangkap dirinya.

Hanya berdiri dan terpaku menatap lantai dingin kamarnya yang sedikit bercahaya dikarenakan kilatan dari senapan yang terus saja meletus tanpa tujuan berhasil menerobos sela bawah pintu. Tatapan dari pria bermata biru itu hampa, seolah jiwanya sudah pergi dari raga yang tak sedikitpun bergerak dari awal mula dia berada.

Dan dari kehampaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, rentetan peluru yang terdengar serta dentingan waktu yang berjalan seolah kini kian melambat. Lalu disaat momen ini berjalan, barulah terlihat sedikit gerakan dari kedua bibirnya.

" _...Darah adalah penghubung..."_

Dengan satu tarikan kasar, _bolt_ dari senjata _Kriss Vector_ itu berbunyi.

" _...Raga adalah perantara..."_

Pria berambut pirang itu mulai mengambil nafas panjang seolah ingin menenangkan getaran batin yang dia rasakan.

" _...Nyawa adalah peninggalan..."_

Kepala yang sekian tadi terus menunduk, kini perlahan mulai terangkat.

" _...Hidup dan mati adalah kepalsuan... dan hanya Tuhan yang berhak menentukan."_

Dan saat kalimat terakhir itu terucap, kedua mata biru yang tadinya kosong kini seakan bersinar menyiratkan keganasan dari mesin pembunuh yang siap kapanpun melepaskan nyawa dari raga orang-orang yang menjadi musuhnya.

Tanpa ragu pria itu membuka pintu berlapiskan plat baja di depannya dengan cepat, dan tepat saat itu juga seluruh senjata yang dipakai oleh pasukan yang mengincarnya telah kehabisan amunisi.

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **All character owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Family, Adventure, Humor, Overpower, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 6: It's a Long Night**

-Sore harinya-

Masih dengan suasana panas yang saat ini terasa di ruang tamu, dua gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang di sana masih enggan melepaskan delikan mereka satu sama lain.

Namun tak sampai lima menit kemudian gadis –yang tak bisa disebut gadis juga– mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya pria yang dengan tenang menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja dia buat sendiri.

" _Senpai,_ dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang sedang duduk di pangkuanmu itu?" tanya Yugito sambil menunjuk Ino yang tak sedikitpun melepaskan pengawasannya.

Naruto tak langsung menanggapi, dengan santai terlebih dahulu ia letakkan gelas berisikan teh tersebut. Kemudian dengan pelan satu tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya 'ya? Hm... dia adalah sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku sekarang ini semenjak ayahku sudah tidak menganggapku lagi."

Ada jeda beberapa beberapa menit sebelum pada akhirnya Yugito mulai menangkap kesalapahaman sepihak, "Di-Dia... anak harammu?"

Pertanyaan itu malah membuat Ino semakin cemberut, akan tetapi Naruto menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Dia bukanlah anak haram, dia adalah anak angkatku, dan namanya adalah Ino Yamanaka."

Kembali ada jeda sejenak sebelum mimik muka Yugito sedikit mengerut, "Yamanaka? _Senpai_ bilang Yamanaka?"Naruto terdiam. "Jadi dia ini adalah anak dari Shion Yamanaka yang sangat terkenal itu?"

"Yugito, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Shion?"

"Ini sekedar rahasia umum para prajurit di Jepang, bahwasanya Shion itu adalah –" Ucapan Yugito seketika terhenti tatkala dia mendengar banyak sekali suara mobil yang terhenti di depan rumah Naruto, "Ada kecelakaan?"

Satu pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi di luar rumahnya. Sesegera pria itu menyeret paksa kedua gadis tersebut ke dalam kamar miliknya tanpa sedikitpun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah masuk, Naruto segera membalik kasur yang biasanya dibuat untuk tidur. Hal yang dimaksudkan Naruto adalah untuk membukan sebuah pintu kecil yang berada di lantai di bawah kasur, "Kalian berdua cepat masuk!" suruh Naruto.

Mulai paham dengan situasi yang sedang melandanya, Yugito dengan sigap membawa Ino masuk ke dalam lorong bawah tanah itu. " _Senpai_ , kau tidak ikut masuk?"

Naruto menggeleng singkat sebelum menyodorkan sebuah pistol dengan peredam, "Tolong jaga Ino sebaik mungkin, dan setelah kalian keluar dari sini, pergilah ke hotel di mana ada Utakata di sana, mengerti?"

Yugito mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Setelah mengurus ini, secepatnya aku akan menyusul kalian."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai mati."

Setelah tersenyum singkat, Naruto segera menutup pintu lorong tersebut. Yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan adalah mengunci pintu kamar, lalu dengan cepat dia melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian di sana dan mulai mengambil semua peralatan yang diperlukannya.

Malam penuh darahpun akan dimulai.

 **~o~**

Dalam kesunyian pasukan yang sedang berbarengan mengisi amunisi yang entah kenapa bisa-bisa habis tanpa sebab, sebuah _flashbang_ tanpa mereka sadari telah tergelinding tepat di bawah kaki mereka.

Sedetik kemudian kebutaan sementara yang dikarenakan retina yang tidak bisa mengontrol kontras, membuat delapan prajurit terpaksa melepaskan genggaman mereka pada amunisi karena rasa panas yang mereka rasakan pada kedua indera pengelihatan mereka. Namun indera yang mati rasa tak hanya sebatas itu saja saat sebuah ledakan dari bom gas air mata melingkupi seisi ruang tengah yang kini sudah terobrak-abrik perabotannya.

Kedelapan personil bersenjata itu tersedak habis-habisan karena rasa pedas yang mereka rasakan pada kerongkongan mereka saat ini, tapi mereka belum sempat melepaskan apa yang ingin mereka suarakan ketika langkah kaki yang tadi terdengar cepat menghampiri mereka telah lenyap. Hal yang terakhir mereka dengar adalah suara cekikan yang mereka yakin adalah suara dari leher yang tergorok serta suara tembakan yang pastinya adalah sabit dewa kematian yang mencabut nyawa mereka.

Tak sampai lima menit berselang, asap hasil ledakan mulai perlahan pupus oleh angin semilir yang melewati rongga besar pada dinding yang awalnya menjadi penopang dari pintu dan jendela. Yang kemudian terjadi adalah tiga lampu sorot dari mobil pasukan yang menyinari satu sosok berambut pirang yang sedang memegang tameng anti peluru bekas milik pasukan yang di bunuhnya di tangan kiri, tak ada satu sahutanpun yang terdengar sebelum satu orang dari pihak pasukan yang menyerbu kediaman Naruto berbicara.

"Sangat mengesankan, dan bahkan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bagi salah satu pemburu kelas dunia sepertimu melakukan semua ini tak sampai setengah menit lamanya. Jujur, aku sangat kagum, bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya dalam jangka waktu sedimikian rupa."

Naruto menoleh dan menatap sosok bersurai keperakan yang bicara itu dengan dingin, "Bisa tahu dengan siapa saat ini aku berbicara?"

Sosok itu mengukir seulas senyum, "Oh, maaf sudah lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake, komandan dari pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu saat ini Naruto Uzumaki."

Tatapan dingin Naruto menajam, "Jadi kau yang membunuh Shion?"

Kakashi menutup matanya, "Sangat disayangkan, tapi memang benar, akulah yang membunuh nona Shion, karena aku yang ditugaskan seperti itu."

Naruto membuang nafas sambil menutup mata, dan entah karena alasan apa tiba-tiba saja tempat itu terasa hening sampai pada saat Naruto membuka mata dan berbicara, " _Tuhan, tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidup ini."_

Tiga ledakan besar langsung nampak di halaman depan kediaman Naruto, dan pada saat itu pula terdengar teriakan, lolongan, serta jeritan nista dari orang-orang yang tak sengaja berdiri di sana.

Pasukan yang masih berdiri tegak di mobil sambil memegang senapan berat yang merupakan satu set perlengkapan mobil tersebut menekan pelatuk bersamaan dan memberondong penuh seisi rumah Naruto.

Dan setelah mereka berhenti untuk mengecek keadaan, yang mereka peroleh hanya dinding-dinding yang berlubang dan tak ada jejak sedikitpun dari target mereka yang entah kenapa bisa lenyap begitu saja, seperti hantu.

 **~o~**

" _...diduga seorang teroris telah berhasil kabur dari penyergapan yang dilakukan oleh JSDF. Teroris tersebut juga berhasil melukai beberapa pasukan serta warga sipil yang tidak sengaja ada di sana..."_

"Wah-wah, kapten kali ini benar-benar serius ya?" dengan santai, Utakata bersandar di punggung sofa sambil menonton berita yang pastinya menggemparkan seluruh Jepang sambil sesekali memakan camilan yang tadi sempat dia beli di mini market. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Mitarashi- _san_?" Utakata melirik wanita yang duduk di samping kirinya sambil menopang kedua aset berharga miliknya yang kelewat besar.

"Jika memang kapten sudah memutuskan seperti ini maka, tidak ada pilihan lagi selain membunuh target secepat mungkin."

"Jadi kau ikut dalam misi ini tanpa dibayar?" Utakata tersenyum.

"Saat kapten sudah memakai _baptism,_ bahkan disuruh membayar untuk mengikuti misi inipun aku rela." Wanita berambut hitam yang bernama Anko Mitarashi itupun berdiri, "Giliranku mandi, dan jika kau mencoba mengintip, maka tak segan tanganmu akan kupatahkan."

Utakata tersenyum dan membuang nafas, "Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

Setelah beranjak dari tempat itu, tak lama kemudian nampak Ino dan Yugito yang sudah memakai piyama yang disediakan oleh Utakata.

Tatapan tajam begitu saja Yugito lemparkan saat Utakata tersenyum ke arahnya, "Tidak kau, tidak juga Naruto- _senpai_ , kalian berdua memang mesum akut. Lain kali, akan kulaporkan hal ini pada polisi."

Dan malam itupun di akhiri dengan terdengarnya kekehan dari Utakata.

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 7: Promise, Life, and Ability.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas pelan begitu saja terhembus ketika Naruto akhirnya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon yang terdapat di pinggiran kota. Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit tersenggal, Naruto meminum air dari botol yang tadi sempat ia persiapkan sebelum masuk ke terowongan tempat melarikan diri yang tadi dipakai oleh Ino dan Yugito.

Setelah isi botol itu kandas setengah, hal yang pertama kali pria pirang itu lakukan adalah mencengkram rambutnya sendiri dengan sangat kuat, hal tersebut dikarenakan oleh rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja meledak ketika kesadaran menghantam otaknya dengan keras.

Nafasnya kembali tersenggal, keringat mulai berucucuran, dan jantung yang mulai berdetak kencang adalah pertanda bahwa rasa sakit yang kini ia derita lebih dari sekedar disiksa saat menjadi tawanan perang.

Naruto tahu apa yang kini sedang ia rasakan, adalah sebuah efek jangka pendek yang diakibatkan oleh selesainya upacara yang disebut _pembaptisan._ Dan jika rasa sakit di kepalanya itu mulai mereda, maka yang selanjutnya Naruto alami adalah tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan staminanya.

Efek kelelahan ini hanya bertahan sepuluh sampai lima belas menit sebelum pada akhirnya tubuh yang mati rasa bisa kembali digerakkan secara perlahan. Air minum yang masih tersisa setengah di botol adalah sebuah obat yang memiliki efek luar biasa ketika setiap tegukannya terasa seperti meminum banyak jiwa yang bisa mengembalikan sebuah nyawa.

Tegukan terakhir akhirnya sukses mengalir ke dalam sistem pencernaannya, dengan sembarangan Naruto melemparkan botol kosong itu dan kemudian dia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya yang tadi mati rasa.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu, tergambar sedikit ingatan saat dirinya meledakkan tiga bom yang sengaja ia persiapkan sudah lama sekali alih-alih jika dirinya disergap seperti itu. Namun yang ia perhitungkan hasilnya tidak sampai melukai warga sipil seperti tadi, memang daya ledak bom C5 tidak sebesar C4, tapi paling tidak bom itu bisa membuat satu bagian tubuh hilang dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Naruto sadar bahwa yang kini harus ia prioritaskan adalah nyawanya yang menjadi buronan nasional, meski pada dasarnya pangkatnya sebagai agen internasional masih tetap kekal.

Pada akhirnya kedua kaki itu mengambil langkah, dan tujuannya kali ini adalah menangantar nyawanya sendiri untuk memenuhi janji yang telah ia buat meski nanti jika dirinya dipaksa kembali menggunakan _baptism_ yang hanya berujung pada rasa sakit.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

Note: Yah, pada akhirnya inilah kisah yang bisa saya berikan. Tidak panjang, juga tidak mengesankan. Mohon maaf jikalau tidak berkenan, karena saya masih dilanda kesibukan.

Oke, tidak banyak bacot lagi, saya menunggu tanggapan dari kalian semua.

Silahkan kalian melemparkan pertanyaan tentang chapter kali ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Pintu besar sebuah hotel terbuka, membuat seorang resepsionis yang bertugas menoleh segera. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut pirang berponi sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah yang tak sedikitpun mencurigakan, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah ramah.

"Saya ingin menemui teman saya yang bernama Utakata, bisa tolong carikan nomor kamarnya?"

"Mohon maaf terlebih dahulu, bisa anda perlihatkan KTP anda? Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, karena ini perintah langsung dari atasan."

"Oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pria itu mengambil dompetnya dan kemudian menyerahkan KTP yang diminta, "Ini dia."

Sang resepsionis mengambil KTP tersebut, dan kemudian menatap lagi pria di depannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas.

"Ah, tidak ada. Sebenarnya anda sangat cocok mewarnai rambut anda dengan warna pirang seperti itu," sang resepsionis mulai mencarikan nomor kamar yang dipesan dengan nama Utakata, dan setelah selesai wanita itu kembali menyerahkan KTP yang berfotokan seorang pria berambut coklat itu kepada pemiliknya. "Nomor kamar yang anda tanyakan berada di lantai tiga nomor tiga dua nol."

"Terima kasih." Balas pria itu.

Pria itupun berjalan ke arah lift berada, dan saat lift mulai bergerak, dengan kasar pria itu menarik kulit wajahnya sendiri yang ternyata sebuah silikon, rambut pirang panjangnyapun lepas dan hanya menampakkan rambut pirang pendek yang sedikit jabrik.

"Ternyata menyamar seperti itu melelahkan juga, kalau saja anggota timku melihatku seperti itu, pasti mereka sudah tergelak sampai memegangi perut." Gumam pria itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, alias buronan nasional yang keberadaannya kini paling dicari di seluruh tanah sakura.

 **[My New Papa is Lolicon?]**

 **All character owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Loli Ino, Agent Naruto, Not Lemon but! Huehuehue...**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Action, Family, Adventure, Humor, Overpower, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang agen dengan pangkat operasi _Black Ops_ yang sekarang sedang menikmati liburan panjangnya. Tapi kini dia harus menikmati liburan tersebut dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang polos bukan buatan. Apakah yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan mereka berdua?

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **Chapter 8: Plan and Team.**

Helaan nafas itupun keluar ketika bokong Naruto tepat mendarat ke empuknya sofa di kamar apartemen yang disewa oleh Utakata, dan tepat setelah itu teriakan dari dua suara yang sangat dikenal oleh pria berambut pirang itupun mengisi setiap kesunyian dari ruang tamu.

Pelukan hangat yang bercampur dengan tangisan membuat Naruto tak berkutik, tak jauh dari ketiga sosok pirang itu Anko Mitarashi satu-satunya orang yang sudah berumah tangga di sana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat momen berkumpulnya mereka kembali, sedangkan sang penyewa apartemen hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Jika kita tidak mengenal mereka, mereka bertiga benar-benar terlihat seperti satu keluarga yang saling menyayangi, benar'kan?" tanya Utakata sambil melihat Anko yang langsung mengedikkan bahu.

"Yah, mungkin akan lebih baik lagi kalau memang jadi satu keluarga, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pendapatku, Kapten?"

"Menurutmu enak merawat dua gadis kecil?" dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Naruto harus menerima runtutan pukulan pelan dari Yugito yang membuat Utakata tertawa.

 **~o~**

"Hei Ino, bisa lepaskan papa sekarang?" Mendengar rengekan anak angkatnya itu, Naruto tahu kalau jawabannya adalah tidak. Tatapan pria itu kini beralih ke arah kanan di mana Yugito sedang bergelanyut manja di lengannya. "Yugito, kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi 'kan?"

Wanita yang diajak bicara memanyunkan bibir, "Senpai, lebih dari lima tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan sekalinya bertemu kembali, kita malah harus berpisah lagi selama tiga hari. Kaupikir rasa rinduku ini tidak berarti?"

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Aku tahu itu, tapi bisakah kau sedikit menahan diri untuk saat ini? Karena aku tidak mau citraku sebagai seorang kapten jatuh lebih jauh lagi." Tatapan Naruto kembali ke depan, yang di mana terpampang dua orang yang cengar-cengir tak jelas sambil terus mengambil fotonya tanpa izin.

"Bo-do, aku tidak peduli, hmph!"

Naruto mendesah lagi, "Kau harus memberiku waktu istirahat, Yugito. Dalam tiga hari ini aku cuma tidur enam jam, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Senyum terkembang di bibir Yugito, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur bareng, aku juga sudah ngantuk kok."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita tidur bareng, tapi sebelum itu tolong angkat Ino ke kamar." Naruto dengan pelan mengelus kepala Ino yang tertanya sudah terlelap.

Ino dan Yugitopun pergi dari ruang tamu yang kini bersisakan tiga orang anggota badan keamanan paling disegani di dunia.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar dari dua anggota lainnya? Kimimaru dan Sasori?" tanya Naruto yang kini menjadi serius.

"Mereka sudah berada di sini kapten, dan besok siang kita akan menemui mereka." Jawab Utakata yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita akan menemui mereka jam sepuluh siang di kafe ini." Naruto memberikan selebaran promosi sebuah kafe, "Tempat ini memiliki penjagaan yang lenggang, karena tempat ini sering sekali dilewati oleh petugas yang patroli, jadi tempat ini adalah yang terbaik."

"Sebelum anda beristirahat, saya ingin memberikan infromasi seputar lokasi kediaman Yagura." Anko memperlihatkan gambaran sebuah gedung tinggi di layar tablet miiiknya, "Gedung ini berada tepat di dekat pantai Iwagakure, bertepatan di sisi timur laut Konoha, dan satu setengah kilometer berlawanan arah dari gedung ini terdapat sebuah bukit yang posisinya sangat pas diisi oleh sniper. Bagaimana menurut anda, kapten?"

Naruto mencubit dagunya sebelum mulai bicara, "Apakah tak ada pantulan cahaya dari sana?"

"Tidak, di sudut 105 ( _one zero five)_ dari arah barat laut seratus persen anti dengan pantulan cahaya."

"Kau bisa mengatasi ini sendirian?"

"Siap, pak!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, wajahnya yang tadi serius dan kaku kini melunak kembali. "Baiklah, kita sudahi sampai di sini, kita perlu istirahat untuk pertemuan besok siang, dan Utakata, untuk malam ini aku pinjam kamarmu."

Utakata tersenyum dan angkat suara ketika Naruto berdiri, "Iya-iya, sana buat hamil Yugito-chan." Ucapan itu sukses membuat kepalanya menerima jitakan keras dari Anko yang berada di sampingnya, dan Naruto terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan omongan dari bawahannya itu.

 **~o~**

"Senpai, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Baru saja Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi dengan sebuah lampu meja, pertanyaan Yugito seketika membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hanya membicarakan soal rencana untuk besok." Jawab Naruto sambil menggantungkan baju yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Aku ikut."

Pria berambut pirang itu senantiasa tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Yugito yang duduk di pinggiran kasur, tangan kekarnya mulai mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu kala dia sudah berada di sampingnya. "Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Ino selama aku pergi besok," melihat kalau mata Yugito bersinak khawatir Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku masih belum ingin menyerang Yagura, besok hanya akan bertemu dengan anggota pasukanku."

"K-Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." Setelah itu Naruto berpindah ke sisi lain ranjang, dan mulai merebahkan diri, "Besok aku akan menyewa kamar, kita harus pindah dari kamar ini supaya tidak menuai kecurigaan, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, senpai."

 **~o~**

Siang harinya, Naruto, Utakata, dan Anko kini sudah berada di dalam kafe yang ditujukan kemarin malam. Dan sekarang dihadapan mereka bertiga telah duduk dua pria berwajah kalem yang sepertinya sudah menarik perhatian dari para gadis yang kebetulan nongkrong di kafe ini, dan hal itu membuat Anko sebagai satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka sedikit minder.

Mungkin bagi wanita lain, dikelilingi pria-pria tampan seperti ini adalah impian yang tak mungkin bisa terwujud. Namun bagi Anko, dikelilingi pria-pria _seperti_ ini seolah dikelilingi bau anyir darah yang tak kunjung kering layaknya air hujan yang menggenang. Bahkan jika berduaan dengan Utakatapun yang notabenenya orang yang suka bercanda, sisi feminimnya tidak akan bisa keluar meski dia mencoba sekeras apapun.

"Selamat siang kapten, Anko-san, lama tidak bertemu." Sasori menyapa, tak lupa menampilkan senyuman imut ala boneka miliknya. Tapi senyuman itu tak kunjung membuat Utakata senang.

"Oi, kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Oh, ternyata ada Utakata-san juga, maaf poni rambutmu membuatku tidak bisa menyadari keberadaanmu, fufufufu."

Utakata mendecih.

Setelah situasi sedikit melunak karena pertengkaran yang Sasori lakukan, Naruto ingin angkat suara tetapi digagalkan oleh kedatangan pelayan yang memberikan daftar menu pada mereka. Tak ada suara selama dua puluh menit setelah itu, hanya dentuman suara piring dan sendok yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Suara desahan terakhir keluar dari mulut Utakata, dan tepat setelah itu Naruto mulai bicara. "Bagaimana persiapan peralatan?"

"Dua hari lagi, kapten." Jawab Kimimaru.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua malam ini sewa kamar di tempat kami, kita akan secepatnya mengatur strategi untuk menghabisi Yagura Yamanaka."

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
